marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Howlett (Earth-TRN744)
| Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = Formerly ; | Relatives = | Universe = TRN744 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly a cabin near Burns, Alaska; New Orleans, Louisiana | Gender = Male | Height = 5'2" | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Retractable bone claws stored in his forearms covered in adamantium | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | MaritalStatus2 = | Occupation = Former fisherman; Weapon X subject | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Benjamin Percy | First = Wolverine: The Long Night Season 1 1 | HistoryText = A subject of a Weapon X experiment who had his memory erased multiple times , Logan was used as a weapon on multiple missons, including those in Kabul, Bago and Pyongyang, before eventually escaping. He attempted to settle down in New Orleans with a woman Maureen, but after being involved in a violent incident that got caught on cameras, he decided to leave for her own safety. Logan made his way to the town of Burns in Alaska where he rented a small cabin in the woods and got a job on a fishing boat owned by the Langrock family. However, he was unable to escape his past and was soon forced to use his claws to save a fisherman named Sammy, which caused the others to distrust him. Logan attempted to isolate himself further, but couldn't help but save a local Inuit named Sherman Moses from a pack of wild animals, after which Sherman trusted him enough to reveal a series of brutal murders of indigenous women, asking Logan to use his claws for good. Logan agreed and went to war against the Langrock Lumber, which was in fact a front for a drug smuggling operation, with the help of a pack of wild orphans known as the Strawberry Kids and a woman named Mallory Halloran, whose trust he earned by helping her during a bar fight. Logan's massacre on a fishing boat used for drug smuggling attracted the attention of Weapon X, who sent two Human-looking Sentinels presenting themselves as FBI agents Tad Marshall and Sally Pierce to Burns with orders to investigate the crime and retrieve the Weapon X property. Logan managed to evade the two agents long enough to finish dismantling the drug operation, while in the process discovering that the murders of women were committed by a man recently turned into a Wendigo. Aware that Weapon X was on his trail, Logan subdued the Wendigo with a tranquilizer and kidnapped Agent Marshall to offer him a deal: claim that Logan was killed by drowning and bring the Wendigo into Weapon X in his stead. Thanks to his experimental empathetic programming, Marshall upheld his end of the bargain due to believing that Logan could do more good while on his own. While the ruse was eventually discovered, Logan used that head start to leave Burns and along with Mallory at his side head across the Pacific Ocean to Japan, a place he felt a connection to due to some of his memories slowly coming back. | Personality = | Powers = * Apparently those of Logan of Earth-616. | Abilities = * Apparently those of Logan of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Wolverine is voiced by Richard Armitage in Wolverine: The Long Night and Wolverine: The Lost Trail podcasts. Armitage previously portrayed Marvel character Heinz Kruger in Captain America: The First Avenger movie. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}